And his eyes were watching
by MiiNjA
Summary: A SasuHina fanfic. Finally Sasuke returns home to Kahona after eight years. Has he finally met the woman that may change his cold heart forever? Or is she just another ache in his already broken heart?


Well this is my first story ._.!!! C+C is really helpful but please no flaming** THIS IS A SASUHINA FANFIC if you don't like this pairing then please don't read it!** I believe this story will get fluffier later on :o but for now ill keep it T :] I hope you guys like!

---------

The room was blindingly white. Unfamiliar. Warm. Where was he? What were the noises that he was hearing? What was that sensation that was running through his body that made him weary? He struggled to get up but failed miserably. He groaned.

"Sasuke, please don't move."

Sasuke could feel a sharp pain in his right arm. He turned his head slowly towards the small hands that worked skillfully in his arm. His eyes moved from the hands up to a porcelain face. The young woman looked around 20, maybe 21. Her hair was dark blue, long but kept in a loose bun, and she wore a light blue turtle-neck and a dark blue pencil skirt that seemed to match her hair, all under a white doctor's coat. The young woman started connecting what looked like an I.V. cord to a clear plastic bag. She adjusted the amount being pumped into Sasuke's veins before turning her attention to his face. She leaned over him placing her cool thumb on top of his eyebrow and lifting it to reveal more of his eye, the repeated to do the same to the remaining eye. Sasuke was busy studying the female's face more in depth now that she was closer. Her bangs and side hair hung loosely, shaping her oval-like face. Her lips her full, and naturally a dark pink. Her cheeks were stained with a slight red tint, but it wasn't make up. He finally reached her eyes; they were white with a slight hint of light purple.

'_...A Hyuuga…'_ He thought

"You seem to be healing well Sasuke-Sama." Her voice was small, faint but kind and soft. "It's good to see you here again… It's been quiet a while" She continued while taking notes down on her clipboard. He continued to stare at her, his eyes dull, and emotionless.

"Who…are you?" Sasuke asked, his voice was low, hardly audible and cracky.

"Ano… I'm Hyuuga, Hinata" She answered without looking up from her clipboard. She studied it more before putting it down and walking back towards Sasuke. "How are you feeling so far?" She smiled slightly while waiting for a reply.

"Sore" He answered simply

Hinata nodded while poking and prodding about his arms and face "Very good." She said softly "You should be feeling sore for a couple of days, and tomorrow you will be able to leave" she nodded again before straitening out. He sighed while looking around the room, noticing every detail, before looking back at Hinata. "Mmm… I know some friends who would be happy to see you." She paused to study his face for an answer, but continued to receive the same blank stare he had been giving her since he woke. She smiled slightly "I'll be right back" She nodded once before turning to leave the room. Sasuke watched her leave until she shut the door then closed his eyes. He sighed, trying to remember how he got here in the first place. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the memories flooded his brain. They were soon interrupted by loud voices coming form the other side of the door. The room was suddenly filled with loud obnoxious noises and yells. Sasuke looked to his right and watched as his loud mouth companion stormed into the room followed by another pink haired loud mouth. He knew exactly who they were, they didn't seem like they changed much. Sasuke's eyes watched the door as a tall blond haired woman walked into the room along with Hinata

'_Tsunade…'_ He thought

"Sasuke…."

His attention was caught by the two gleaming pairs of eyes that stared down at him. He didn't say anything.

"Oy Sasuke…. Bet you're glad to be back eh?" Sasuke glared at the toothy grin he knew all to well from his companion

'_Naruto'_

"Sasuke-Kun, how are you feeling?" Sasuke's eyes averted to the pink haired woman standing next to Naruto. No Answer

'_Sakura'_

"Sasuke" Finally his eyes landed on the heavy aura from across the room "It's glad to see you've finally woken up" She walked over along with Hinata. Sasuke watched Hinata, something about her, he just couldn't stop staring.

"Ano… Tsunade-Sensei I should get back to the nursery. Me and my staff are a bit busy today" Hinata spoke timidly as if she interrupted something she shouldn't have.

"Mmm Hinata very well, Arigato... for everything. Before you leave though," Tsunade's eyes landed on Sasuke "I'll need you to check up on Sasuke's chakra points, they're not looking very good. What ever you did, Sasuke, really screwed your body over." She paused watching Sasuke's brows furrow and look away from her "So, ill need you to do some healing for a couple weeks, Make sure he doesn't try anything…" Her eyes narrowed, making Sasuke's face burn with her glare." Your chakra points are all damaged" she sighed in frustration "I'll set up appointments for your and Hinata later on."

Hinata nodded once "Very well Tsunade-Sensei" She smiled and started walking towards the door "Sakura-Chan"

"Hinata-Sama, I'll catch you later" Sakura smiled

"Bye Hinata-Chan… Arigato..." Naruto smiled and watched her

"I'm glad I could help" She bowed slightly before exiting and shutting the door quietly. Sasuke felt cold once she left, he shrugged it off, believing it was a draft though, it was something much more.

'_She's changed… so much…'_ Everyone was thinking this at the exact same moment once Hinata had left. She was still the shy, timid girl she was eight years ago, however, she was so much stronger. She had grown into someone powerful, someone people look up to. All her years of training with all her companions, have earned her something she had always longed for. The respect from her father, her entire clan, but mostly Naruto. Hinata's crush for Naruto had turned into admiration over the years, where they finally became good friends. She truly was a different person, everyone knew.

"Sasuke, you'll be able to leave tomorrow" Tsunade's voice disturbed everyone in thought, demanding all their attention "Before you go home though come see me in my office, there are some things I should tell you first…" she turned her attention to the other two,"Alright, you pups don't stay here to long, by the looks of it Sasuke's completely oblivious to everything." Tsunade sighed and walked out of the room. Sasuke's eyes were beginning to fail him as the drugs started taking effect

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura's voice sounded like a thousand nails on a chalkboard to him at the moment "We should let him rest Naruto…" Sakura took Naruto's arm but he didn't budge "Naruto…" she said softly. Hesitantly they both left quietly.

'_Quiet…' _ Sasuke looked out side the window and the dusky sky, many thoughts running through his head _'…Cold…'_ soon enough he fell asleep, with only the sound of the morphine drip as his company.

X X X X X X

Sasuke shot up from his bed, quickly flinching back. He was breathing hard; he was sweating and shivering at the same time. He looked around, regaining his breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. Another nightmare. There was a small knock on the door. Sasuke glanced over at it noticing it was the same young woman from yesterday. Hinata walked towards Sasuke, her face warm and bright, suddenly changed when she saw his face. She placed her small hand on his forehead, then cheek, then his neck. She brushed a couple hairs from his forehead before speaking.

"Sasuke-Sama, are you feeling ok?" She paused "you're… sweating…"

"I'm fine." He said bluntly, still drunk from sleep, something in his spine tingled at her touch, her hand was cold, but it didn't feel like that kind of shiver. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she observed Sasuke. She walked towards the other side of the bed turning the I.V. drip off and moving to his arm. Slowly she released the needle neatly tucked within his arm out and replaced it with a small band aid.

"Alright." She twiddled her fingers as she walked towards the other side of his bed "I'm... going to need you to sit up. I have to check your chakra points before you leave this morning" she said softly. Sasuke watched her move across the bed. He sighed not wanting to move from his comfortable position. As soon as Hinata lifted the covers from him he noticed bandages wrapped all around his upper torso

"Mmm…" His eyes landed on Hinata who was studying the bandages. He also noticed her eyes, veiny and almost frightening. But as soon as he noticed them, they were gone "Your ribs are still broken, and the muscles in your abdomen are still very fragile, but you'll be fine in no time" she smiled slightly. Sasuke looked back down getting ready to move when he felt a small hand on his arm helping him. He hated when anyone touched him, especially females he didn't know. He didn't protest however, he figured he needed the help though he wouldn't ever admit it. Slowly he got up, slightly wincing form the pain. Hinata played with her hands once she stepped back, he could feel her uneasiness rise as she studied his chakra points. If only he knew what was running through her mind at the moment. "This might sting a little…" she paused taking a step closer "Hmm… this mark…" Sasuke's eyes caught hers, his jaw tightened. She placed her fingers across the mark, she then applied pressure, then began running her fingers up his neck then released. Sasuke's eyes were shut tight; he hadn't noticed he did so until the sharp pain was gone. He let his breath go then noticed Hinata wasn't in front of him anymore, but behind him "Alright, just a couple more times…" and with that she pressed her fingers again on his mark and ran it down his spin. His back arched slightly but stopped when he felt the pain in his ribs. Only a small grunt was received. Hinata kept her fingers on top of the mark while she ran her other fingers across various parts of his back and spin. He could feel her chakra work around carefully and precisely. Soon she released him and let her breath go as well. Hinata sighed and walked in front of him "Well…" she began to play with her fingers "I released some blocked chakra paths however there are still many more I need to find and release." Her eyes landed on the mark on his neck "Seems as though that the mark on your neck is greatly affecting your chakra paths, even re-blocking them…" Sasuke looked away from her, his brows furrowed and his jaw still tight. He seemed to be deep in thought and angry. Hinata decided it was bet to leave it at that, it seemed like a sensitive subject for him, and the last thing she needed was an angered avenger snapping at her. "Ano…" She paused when his cold dark eyes met hers "Tsunade-sensei is waiting for you. Y-your clothes… are on the chair." She bowed slightly before looking at her vibrating pager, then left quickly closing the door quietly behind her. Sasuke watched her leave before sighing heavily and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Kusu…" he muttered before lifting himself slowly and walked towards the chair were his clothes rested.

X X X X X X

Sasuke found his way towards the front desk where he was checking himself out. The receptionist took her time readying Sasuke's release papers while he leaned on her counter looking outside the clear door across the lobby. It was snowing. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a familiar person. He turned, of course, Hinata was there talking with a nurse. He watched her nonchalantly, observing her every move. A couple had walked up to her speaking fast but seemed to be very thankful. With them they carried a small bundle of what seemed to be a baby. Sasuke snorted.

'_Babies…'_

Hinata continued talking to the happy couple until a nurse came running to her speaking quietly and quickly. The couple seemed to understand and left saying many goodbyes while Hinata rushed to the room the nurse came from. A few moments later everything seemed to calm down. Sasuke wondered what exactly Hinata did, all he knew was it had something to do with Babies. He face cringed, he never was really around a baby, all he could think of was smelling loud annoying little people, and yet people fest over them like prized jewels. He never put much thought into it. The receptionist interrupted his thoughts finally done flipping through the piles of papers and what not. He sighed snatching the papers from her and started walking out, stealing a glance from Hinata on his way out.

Hinata watched him leave wondering why he was antisocial and so cold to people; she yearned to know what happened between those eight years that Naruto and Sakura have been frantically looking for him. Though she would never muster up the courage to ask such a personal question to a complete stranger. She did find it odd, however, how much he observed everything around him. Though, she would get uncomfortable when he stared at her. She sighed walking over to another room, it was slightly dark, very quiet, and only the sound of breathing was herd. She walked over to the small beds that carried newborn babies. She smiled as she fixed the blanket on one of them. Hinata yawned then looked over at the clock near the door. She had been working since yesterday morning, not including helping Tsunade recover Sasuke's mangled body. He was nothing compared to when he first came into the hospital. She sighed leaving the room and checking out. After hanging her lab coat she grabbed her scarf and her jacket and headed out. The cold chill hit her face once she left the building. She looked down. Fresh snow. She smiled slightly then went on her way to her apartment. She no longer lived with her clan, all part of her plan to become stronger, by herself. Her father accepted this, though, he would send Neji to check up on her now and then, and she would cook for him whenever he came over. Sometimes he would bring Tenten along with him. She never minded the company. Sometimes, she missed having him around, now that they were more like brother and sister than cousins. Once Hinata was home she headed strait for her bath then she had been anticipating all night.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling this morning?" Tsunade smiled while drinking her tea

"Just peachy" His voice low, still weak and thick with sleep

"Still a smart ass" she hissed then took another sip "So, anyway" She opened various drawers trying to find a scroll she had saved for when Sasuke returned, if he ever returned "About your home, for now, it has been sold" Sasuke burned his glare into hers

"What?!" he sat up "What the hell for?"

"Well, Sasuke, no one was sure if you would come back, we originally planned to demolish it but, we found a willing couple who were willing to take it off my hands" Sasuke huffed and stared out her window "But we are going to try to get it back, the only problem will be the paper work" she sighed, ignoring his aura that threatened to pierce her very flesh "For now I found you an apartment not to far from here, But as you know, I will be watching you. Try to leave and ill have your head on my desk within a second" She glared at him. Sasuke just mumbled into the air as if cursing the invisible person outside the window. "Shouldn't be hard eh Sasuke?" Tsunade laughed a little studying his face. "Another thing I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke" Her voice caught his attention; her face seemed frustrated as she studied the scroll in from of her.

------

"Not a word Sasuke" Tsunade held the door open for him. Sasuke clutched the scroll in his hands shoving it into his sack. "Ahh… there's an eager someone waiting for you at the stand also." Tsunade smiled as she watched him leave. Sasuke just grunted as he strutted away slowly, making his way towards the outside.

"Kusu…."


End file.
